


Just Dancing

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, mentions of clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as just dancing according to Tony and it turns out he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell when I get way to into a ship because I start writing fics.

It surprised him when he felt a hand on his elbow, he looked down only to find Agent Romanov holding onto his arm. "Hi,"he said. "I thought you weren't going to be able to come to this little..."he trailed off looking around. Tony had done it again. What he had claimed to be a little party when he invited the rest of the Avenger had turned into something out of The Great Gatsby. "Well, not so little, party,"he amended.

She shrugged, her eyes watching everyone that passed. "I finished my mission early, thought I'd stop by." She smoothed a hand across her black backless dress. "Which is why I'm borrowing Pepper's clothes. What about you, Dr. Banner? Why are you here? You don't strike me as a party person." She smiled slightly stepping a bit closer as more people came by to go to the kitchen.

He gestured to where they stood in the darkened corner. "You'd be right. Which is why I'm standing over here, where I had thought no one would notice me."He looked at her pointedly.

"Tony drag you up here?"Her smile widened a bit.

He nodded. "He turned off the power in my lab and then told me in a not so subtle way that it will only be turned back on if I come."

She stood with him like that for a few minutes, watching them all. Tony and Thor seemed to be doing shots together. Steve was dancing with some blonde Bruce didn't know and Clint was doing the same with a Brunette. And there were only about a hundred other people that Bruce didn't know. He looked down at Natasha. "I'm surprised you didn't go talk to him,"he said nodding towards where Clint was.

"He seemed to be enjoying himself, didn't want to bother him."

"I thought you and he were..."He trailed off again, getting the feeling he had begun to wade into dangerous waters.

Natasha seemed more thoughtful than angry though. "More of a could have been thing. We're good friends though."

"Oh." Then they were both quite for a minute. Until Pepper decided to take Tony's Ipod and put it on something much slower than his classic rock. Everyone seemed surprised but adjusted quickly.

Natasha made a small 'hmmming' noise before beginning to drag him out of their corner into the center of the room. "You know how to dance, Dr. Banner?"She had already begun to put his hands where they needed to go and moving her feet.  
"Ah,"he looked around to find that people had started to notice them. He looked back down at Natasha. "Agent Ramonov,"he started trying to remove his hands.

"Natasha,"she corrected him, putting his hand back on her waist and taking his other hand.

"Natasha," he said. "People are starring and I'm not a good dancer,"he felt the need to point out that last part.

"Yeah. And? I wanted to dance."

He had to laugh at that. He shook his head. "There are other people to dance with." He made no move to leave though, so they just kept up their shuffling that probably didn't even count as dancing.

"But then who will you dance with?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

He snorted. "I won't be dancing with anyone if you danced with someone else, I'd be standing in the corner again." He smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to dance until I spot someone else I want to dance with."

 

They ended up dancing like that for about an hour, her pointing out men and then the reason why she couldn't dance with them. "See, that guy in with the red tie?"

"Yeah."He laughed looking over at the man in question. He was about the twelfth guy she had said she couldn't dance with.

"I can't dance with him because look at that stain on his shirt. I mean I don't think he even tried to get that out." She shook her head in dismay.

He laughed. "You can't dance with a guy with a stain on his shirt but you can dance with one that turns into a giant green monster when he gets mad?"

She grinned. "You at least put on clean clothes when you go to a party Dr. Banner."

"Bruce,"he said. "If I'm calling you Natasha then you have to call me Bruce."

"Seems fair."

 

He nodded. "You look nice by the way. Even if the dress is borrowed." They had moved closer somehow, bodies pushed together almost.

"Thank you." She winked at him. "Not looking so bad yourself there." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, thank God for that. Otherwise who would you have gotten to dance with? What with all these unsuitable men with their stained clothes." He joked smiling.

"I-"She began just a Tony threw a shot glass in their general direction, missing by two feet. Thankfully also missing everyone in the crowd of people. She sighed closing her eyes, perhaps suppressing the urge to do terrible things to Tony.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Just remember that Pepper wouldn't want her dress back with blood on it."

She put her head on his shoulder and laughed lightly. "What if I just buy her a new dress and get blood on this one?" She asked just as Tony came bounding over, a drink in his hand.

He poked Bruce in the forehead. "Hey, Science Bro." He used the nickname he had come up with for him. He poked Natasha in the back. With a sigh she stepped away from Bruce, the 'dancing' having stopped now. "What'cha been up to, Spider?"he asked pointedly at Natasha. "Haven't seen you in like a week and a half."

She just frowned at him, took his glass from him, downing the whole thing before handing it back and speaking. " I'll never figure out how Pepper didn't become an alcoholic working with you."She shook her head.  
Turning back to Bruce, she said, "Thanks for the dance." She pecked him on the cheek quickly and headed towards the elevators.

Tony watched her walk all the way to the elevator before turning back to Bruce. He squinted at him suspiciously. "So you and the ol' Spider huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Bruce.

"We were just dancing,"Bruce said.

Tony snorted."There's no such thing as just dancing."

" What does that even mean, Tony?"

Tony slung an arm around his shoulders. "It means, my Science Bro, that there is no such thing as just dancing. Sure, for now it's just dancing but then it turns into,"he failed to come up with the right word quickly enough.

"Okay,"Bruce interrupted slipping from Tony's grasp. "That's enough partying for tonight I think. I'm going back to my lab. The power better be back on when I get there,"he told Tony.

"Or what?"He shouted as Bruce walked towards the elevators. "Are you going to get mad?"

Bruce's laugh was loud enough to cause a few people to looks towards him. "Something like that,"he shouted back stepping into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony convinces Bruce that there's no such thing as just dancing.

"There's no such thing as just dancing,"Tony repeated again as they worked.

Bruce sighed. "Tony, how long are you going to be stuck on that? It's been two days. I haven't even since her since she left,"he pointed out.

"So? She's probably got another mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. or something."

"Point taken. But it still doesn't mean anything,"he insisted taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, do you really think Agent Ramonov just dances with people? I mean, just dancing. That's not her style. When she does things she has a reason for them,"he pointed to Bruce. "You're either about to die or get laid." He grinned at the joke.

"You're being ridiculous,"Bruce said.

"Bets have already been made,"Tony said.

"What? Who's betting?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, there's Steve, Thor, Clint, Pepper, Coulson, couple dozen people from S.H.I.E.L.D., I think I heard Fury was betting too. Oh and J.A.R.V.I.S."

He didn't want to ask how J.A.R.V.I.S. had been involved in all of this. "Who's betting on what exactly?"

"Who makes the next move." Tony grinned. "Steve and I are both betting on you, everyone else said Natasha."

"Why on Earth would you bet on me? I thought you were a smart man Tony." He had thought Steve was smart too. He couldn't imagine why either of them would bet on him.

"I'm betting on you because I am going to convince you to make the next move."

"What move?"He asked. "There have been no moves made."

"Really?"Tony gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Really. No moves." He didn't think there had been any moves. He certainly hadn't made them if there were.

Tony sighed. "J.A.R.V.I.S., show him the stuff."

"Yes, sir."He replied obediently starting a video from one of the security cameras.

He sighed. "What's this Tony?"

"Watch,"he hissed.

 

It was Natasha talking to Pepper. They were in the kitchen, making coffee it looked like. Pepper laughed. "You like Dr. Banner,"she sang.

"Shut up,"Natasha said.

"You totally do. Look at you, blushing." She pointed to her cheeks, which were in fact red. "You should take him some coffee,"Pepper suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure that won't be weird. I mean we only never talk, so of course I should show up out of the blue with coffee." She shook her head.

"You should,"Pepper repeated. "You talk and drink coffee and who knows what could happen." She wiggled her fingers at Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I really doubt it."

 

"Tony,"Bruce frowned.

"Keep watching,"Tony said.

 

Another video started playing. It was her standing outside his lab with coffee in one hand and another hand raised to knock on his door. She stood like that for a second before turning around and getting back in the elevator.

 

"Could we not,"Bruce began.

"No, we have to because you're an idiot." Tony motioned back to the screen.

 

Back to Pepper and Natasha, this time in Tony and Pepper's bedroom going through her closet. "Ah ha,"Pepper said bring out the backless dress Natasha had worn the other night. "You have to wear this. I won't let you wear anything else in fact. You'll look great."

"This is stupid,"she said.

"Oh come on. You're not allowed to back out now. I convinced you to come back in time for this party, I convinced Tony to make Bruce come too, you're going to the party and you're going to look fabulous and you'll talk to Dr. Banner and things will go great." She held the dress out.

Natasha sighed. "I should have told you no. This was a bad idea."

"It's not. Just go talk to him and things will be fine."

"We're not exactly best friends, Pepper." She took the dress though.

"Okay, you know what. I will put on some slow music and you can make him dance and it can just progress from there." Natasha gave a doubtful look. "I won't take no for an answer,"Pepper insisted. "Go change." She made a shooing motion. "I'll find you some shoes."

 

"Okay, enough,"Bruce sighed. The screen turned off thankfully. He looked at Tony. "You were in on this from the get go,"he said.

"No. No, I wasn't. Pepper was. I wasn't. She just told me I had to get you to come to the party. That was all." He held his hands up in a surrender motion.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "But you're in on it now."

"Everyone is in on it now,"Tony said.

"Good to know."

"I told you there was no such thing as just dancing."

"You did,"he agreed standing up.

"Where are you going?"Tony called as he walked away.

"To talk to Pepper." He was going to need help here.

"Am I about to win the bet?"

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes to Pepper for advice and Pepper is ecstatic about everything.

Pepper smiled slyly at him when he entered her office. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She set down the paper she was looking at.

He laughed. "Yeah, okay." He sat down in one of the chairs on front of her desk. She just kept smiling at him like that, waiting for him to talk. He cleared his throat. "So, Natasha,"he said.

She full on grinned at him. "Tony finally let the cat out of the bag didn't he? I've been waiting for days for him to snap and show you."

He smiled looking down at his hands. "Yeah, apparently he had had enough today."

"Okay, so what's your plan?" She leaned forward, her hands under her chin.

"I don't know. I didn't know I was making plans until about twenty minutes ago." He held out his hands. "I don't even know where she's at."

"She's in the gym,"Pepper told him. "And you should definitely go talk to her."

He shrugged. "I don't know,"he sighed.

"No,"Pepper said firmly. "You go talk to her. Ask her on date. Something,"her voice was growing louder.

"Okay. Say I ask her on a date, miraculously she says yes, then what?"He asked.

"Then you take her on a date."

"And then?"He frowned. Had no one really thought this through?

Pepper sat back in her chair. "And then it progresses like any other relationship,"she said.

"Did you miss the part where she's an assassin and I turn into a big green monster or?"

She laughed. "She knows you turn into a big green monster. And you know she's an assassin. Sure, there might be some problems but I don't think you'd be here if you didn't feel the same way she feels." She gave him a knowing look.

"And how does she feel?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"She suggested.

"If I were that brave, I'd have already went to the gym,"he pointed out.

Pepper smiled. "She likes you, you like her, just go do the date thing,"she insisted.

He sighed knowing she was right. What had he just gotten himself into? He stood up. "Thank you, Pepper. And tell Tony he won the bet by the way."

He heard Pepper's delighted laughter as he walked out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is right and Bruce is just confused about things.

He took a deep breath before walking into the gym. It was empty, or at least it seemed that way at first, until he saw her doing crunches on the floor. He went over warily. There was no way she had noticed him walking in, in a white lab coat and dress shirt no less. She looked at him a slight smile playing on her face. "Hope you're not working out in those clothes, Doc."

His laugh sounded nervous he knew. "No, not today."

She stood up and faced him. "Need something?"She asked her breathing heavy. Her hard green eyes making him all the more nervous.

"Uh, well." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone told you didn't they?" She asked a serious expression coming over her face.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Not so much as told as I was shown..."He trailed off.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"And?"She looked down. He would have thought the action would look to be shy on someone else but Natasha wasn't shy, it looked more like she was putting on armor. It almost broke his heart in a way.

"And here I am." He sighed. "I'm not really sure where to go from here, but I know you like me, and I like you. As ridiculous as that sounds. And I don't know what to do. Or what you want here. Or what I want even. Or if you realize how horribly wrong this could go at any time. Or why of all the people it'd be me. I mean it's obvious why I like you. You're gorgeous and amazing and smart. All in all I'm just really confused here and have no idea what I'm doing."

She looked back up at him, a timid smile on her face. She nodded. "I don't think anyone is going to be satisfied if we don't go on a date,"she said. "How do you feel about Chinese food?"

He smiled. "Fine with me,"he said.

She smiled, a real genuine smile. "Tonight?"

"Sure. It's a date."

"A date,"she repeated. "You should go tell Tony he won the bet,"she suggested walking over to the treadmills.

He smiled as he left. He had a date with Natasha Romanov. And although he didn't know it, Natasha was smiling on her treadmill because she had a date with Bruce Banner.

 

Steve and Tony were waiting for him in his lab. "You guys won the bet,"he told them going back to his previous project.

Tony threw his head back with a laugh. "I knew it,"he shouted. "Also I can't tell you how pleased I am that Fury owes me ten bucks."

Steve just smiled at him. "Good for you,"he said. "Just don't screw it up,"he added. Bruce doubted that would happen, he was bound to trip up somewhere.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "So when are you getting laid?"

"It's just a date Tony. No one is getting laid." He shook his head. At least he didn't think anyone was getting laid.

"You said that about the dancing too, now look where you are. You've got a fate with her. And obviously I'm right about these things, so when are you getting laid?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Seriously, when's your date?"

"Tonight."

"Good luck,"Steve and Tony said simultaneously. I'm going to need it, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's really bad Chinese food and Bruce rambles a bit

Hesitantly, he knocked on her bedroom door. They all had their floors in the tower and he had already told J.A.R.V.I.S. to tell her he was coming up, but he hadn't been able to find her.

"Ah, there you are,"she said from behind him, making him jump.

"Me? I was looking for you,"he told her.

"Borrowing more clothes from Pepper." She gestured to her dark colored blouse, jeans, and shoes which surely had a name that wasn't 'heels' that Bruce couldn't remember. "Apparently I have no clothes suitable for a date according to Pepper and she insisted that I wear this and that she do my hair even though I told her it was just Chinese food." She waved a hand at her elaborately pinned up hair.

"Well you look stunning,"the words come out of his mouth before he really thought about it.

She smiled hooking her arm around his. "Let's just hope I don't have to do any running. Not that I couldn't do it, but it's hell on my feet."

"Let's try to keep the running to a minimum then."

 

They walked though, even when he asked if she wanted to take a cab. He felt bad for her feet, her shoes certainly didn't look comfortable. "You are starring at my feet of all things." She shook her head. "I hope you don't have a foot fetish,"she wrinkled her nose.

He laughed. "Uh, no. Nothing like that. I was just feeling bad for your feet. We've been walking for quite a while now."

"They're fine," she reassured him. "We're almost there anyway."

"Is this what you do with your spare time?"He asked her suddenly.

She looked as though she had been expecting the question. "No, is this what you do with yours?" 

"No, it's been too long to remember the last time I went on a date."

She nodded. "Worried about 'The Other Guy'?" She sounded thoughtful.

He gave a small shrug. "That too, but I think you might be failing to grasp what a giant nerd I am,"he said.

"No, I know. Trust me, I know,"she teased. "Don't worry though. It's adorable."

He blushed and took her hand. "Good to know,"he told her.

 

The Chinese food was bad. Natasha put down her chopsticks. "This is awful,"she stated, her nose wrinkling. He had to agree. The only thing that was even remotely okay was the brown rice. He offered her his by sliding the dish across the table, his mouth was full. She shook her head. "No, you eat it."

He rolled his eyes, pushing the dish a little closer. "Have it, I'm done anyway."

"I'm done too,"she said.

They were both silent for a moment. "What are we doing?"He asked.

"We're not eating bad Chinese food,"she said.

"You know what I mean,"he told her leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

His lips turned up at that. "Never a good idea to ask a scientist what they think,"he told her, but continued. "I think that I enjoy being around you, I've enjoyed this date, despite the awful Chinese food. Just because I've gotten to sit here and talk to you." He smiled. "I think it's either going to be the best or worst decision ever, or second worst at least,"he amended. That whole thing with the gamma radiation couldn't be topped at this point. "I think it'll be dangerous for both of us in too many ways to name."

"So? What then?"She asked warily. He could see it in her eyes, she was putting her armor on again. Always so cautious, he thought.

"So, we should go back the tower and order some good Chinese and we can lay around and watch a movie." She looked surprised. He called the waiter over watching her. He paid and they quickly left. "Remind me to never eat there again,"he said looking back at the tiny restaurant.

"Only if we get to watch Pretty Woman,"she said.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, they ordered good Chinese food and watched Pretty Woman. After they finished eating they ending up they ended up sitting on the floor, backs against the couch, and Natasha's head on his shoulder.

"So I was thinking Italian next time,"he threw out casually.

"Sounds good,"her voice sounded incredibly sleepy and he kept noticing her eyes flickering closed. When he suddenly moved and scooped her up she made a sound of surprised but didn't open her closed eyes. 

"Now that you've got me all tired and sleepy what's your plan? Are you gonna have your way with me?"She asked over dramatically, swinging a hand around to cover her eyes.

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. We can call me carrying you to bed that."

She yawned. "You didn't even kiss me good night,"she complained as he shouldered open her bedroom door. The room was neat and tidy quite unsurprisingly. He put her down on the bed softly. He bent down and pressed his lips to her. He could feel her smiling as she kissed him back softly. She didn't say anything when he leaned back.

"Better?"He asked.

"Yes." She didn't open her eyes.

He kissed her on the forehead before turning around to leave. "No, wait." She threw an arm out, her hand outstretched towards him. "You have to stay,"she said, still not opening her eyes.

"Have to?"He echoed.

"Yes. Have to,"she insisted racking one eye open to look at him.

He sighed. "You make such a convincing argument,"he jokingly complained kicking off his shoes and laying down next to her. 

"Oh, I've made better without saying a word,"she smiled wiggling closer to him so her head was leaning against his chest.

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her just a bit closer, and resting his chin on top of her hair. She had taken all the pins out as soon as they got back to the tower as well as her shoes. He found himself counting her breathes rather than his own, as he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up, she had one leg wrapped around his waist, the other pulling up against his stomach, and one of her hands in his hair. His own hands had ended up tangled in her hair and the other was wrapped around her waist. She wasn't awake yet so he didn't move, merely enjoyed the moment.

"I'm going to have to get up soon, you know." She said quietly in his ear.

"Thought you were asleep,"he said, eyes closed.

She gave a half shrug. "Don't want to get up,"she admitted.

"Huh,"he sighed contently. "Me either. Do you really have to get up?"

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to talk to me about a recent mission."

"That's a bummer,"he said pressing her closer to him.

She laughed. "Really, I have to go talk to S.H.I.L.D. and you probably have science stuff to go do,"she sat up. He let her other hand fall to her waist and just looked at her. Really her bed head was awful but he didn't care, she was gorgeous anyway. She pecked him on the check before hoping up and heading to the bathroom.

He got up to go watch her. "Tony's going to have a field day with this you know." He leaned against the doorway. "Considering that I stayed here last night and he doesn't know what happened because I know you've disabled all the cameras on your floor. I won't be able to get anything done all day because of all the questions."

"You should lie and tell him a bunch of really weird stuff."She told him brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would stop his questions. You've met Tony right?" He rolled his eyes.

 

He left shortly after that, kissing her good bye and everything. "Be careful,"he told her before leaving.

"It's just S.H.I.E.L.D.,"she said.

"I know," he answered. And with that, he left to go change his clothes and wait for Tony to pounce on him with questions.


	7. Chapter 7

"You totally had sex with Black Widow, didn't you?"Tony jumped on him as soon as he walked into the lab. Bruce sighed. It was going to be nothing but nonstop questions all day, he just knew it.

"No, Tony." He rolled his eyes getting his laptop out.

"You stayed up there all night. I know you weren't trading cookie recipes." Tony pointed a screwdriver in his direction.

"Just because I stayed up there all night does not mean we had sex."

"Then what did you do? Besides order Chinese food that is? I saw that charged to me by the way."

"If I tell you are you going to leave me alone?"He asked hopefully. He ignored his other comment. Natasha had laughed when she showed him the credit card she had pick pocketed from him.

"Maybe." Tony shrugged.

Closing his laptop he explained, "We ate Chinese food. We watched Pretty Woman. She fell asleep. I carried her to bed. She made me stay. We both fell asleep. No sex,"he concluded.

Tony stared at him for half a second before turning back to whatever little project he was tinkering on. "Did you at least kiss her?"He asked lightly, not looking at him.

He blew out a breath. "Yeah."

Tony smiled. "Good for you."

 

"You know you're gonna have to tell me everything that happened last night, right?"Pepper said immediately after Natasha answered her call.

"I know. Your clothes and everything are still in my bedroom just so you know,"she added.

"It's fine, I have plenty. How did your meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. go?"

"Fine,"she answered. "Same as always."

"Huh. Okay. I'm about to go get coffee at the Starbucks down the street. You wanna meet me there and you can tell me all about your date?"

Natasha shook her head getting into her car, actually it was Tony's car but she was the only one that drove it so she considered it her car. "Yeah, okay." She knew Pepper wouldn't stop until she found out every little detail.

 

Pepper was waiting for her outside, sitting at one of the tables. Sitting down she waited for Pepper to ask the first question.

She took a sip of her coffee before asking, "So what happened?"

"We went on a date."

She sighed. "You don't do this a lot, do you? Give me details.Tell me what happened after you left me?"

"I found him knocking on my bedroom door looking for me."

"Yeah?"Pepper waited.

"He said I looked stunning,"she answered, not being able to help the smile creeping onto her face.

Pepper grinned with her. "Adorable,"she mouthed and let Natasha continue.

"We walked to the Chinese place. Talked a little. He was worried about my feet in those heels you made me wear." She shook her head. "The food sucked,"she told her honestly.

"Remind me not to eat there then,"Pepper said.

"Bruce said the same thing,"she commented.

"What happened after you left?"

"We went back and watched movie. Pretty Woman."

"Your pick or his?"Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Mine. I ended up falling asleep halfway through. He carried me to my bed and after I complained he didn't even give me a goodnight kiss, he kissed me." She smiled again. "I made him stay."

Pepper raised her eyebrows again. "Did you two have sex?"

"No. We just slept."

She smiled at Natasha. "Is there going to be a second date?"She asked.

"At some point. He said he was thinking Italian next time." Not that Natasha cared what they ate next. She was just glad he hadn't skipped out on her the first time. She had been expecting it anyway. She hadn't expected him to stay when she asked either. He was such a wary man. She didn't blame him for that though, he already had enough reason to be wary without adding her to the list.

"So does Clint know about this? I know you and him are close."

She shrugged. "Haven't directly talked to him about it but it's not like we're dating or anything. We could have, but we didn't. Everyone just thinks we did,"she added.

"So you're just friends?"Pepper asked.

"Pretty much."

She nodded taking another sip of her coffee. "Personally, I've heard of much worse first dates."

"I almost had to kill someone on the last one. So, yes, I'd say this one went much better."


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't look up when he heard someone come into the lab. People had been in and out all day, paying Tony and Steve since they won the bet. "Tony and Steve are in the room on your right,"he said without glancing up.

"Collecting their winnings?"Natasha asked.

He looked up quickly, a smile forming on his face. "Hi."

She smiled softly walking over. "Hey."

"How did your meeting with S.H.I.EL.D. go?"He asked.

She sighed. "Fine." 

"But?"He prompted. There was something else that she wasn't saying, he could see it in her eyes.

She sat down in the chair beside him, absently putting her feet in his lap. "I have another mission to go do. In Japan this time. I'll be gone about a week." She stared at her hands as she spoke.

"Just a week?"

She nodded firmly. "Just a week."

"When do you leave?" He had unconsciously begun running his hand up and down her shins, but she didn't move.

"Three hours."

He sat back a little dumbfounded. S.H.I.E.L.D. was quick with this one. Usually she had a few days before she had to leave for missions. At least the ones he knew about. Sometimes she did just disappear without a word, maybe it was S.H.I.E.L.D. but maybe it was just her. "They set that up quickly,"he commented. She said nothing.

A few minutes passed with them just sitting there. before she sighed. "I have to go get ready,"she said.

"Do you need any help?"He asked.

"I don't think so,"she said only a hint of sadness in her voice.

He let his hands fall from her legs and stood up with her. "You'll come see me before you leave, right?"

She gave a him an almost grim look. "Yeah, sure." He kissed her on the forehead and let her leave to go get ready.

 

She returned a little while later, two bags in her hands. She dropped them at the door and went and leaned against his desk. "About to leave,"she told him.

He looked up at her fondly. She had curled her hair again, putting it in tight little ringlet. She was wearing contacts he noticed, making her eyes brown instead of green. She had dressed down for the occasion it seemed. A hoodie and some dark colored jeans was all. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he noticed exactly what she was wearing. "Is that my jacket? Did you steal that from my closet? "He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the fact that I got J.A.R.V.I.S. to let me into your room and then stole your jacket.,"she said very plainly.

He rolled his yes. "Another convincing argument."

"Not an argument, just a discussion of whether or not I stole your jacket. Which I did not." She smiled, shoving her hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Steal anything else?"He asked mostly out of curiosity.

"Yeah, all your left shoes,"she joked, winking.

"And here I thought that was Clint and Tony stealing all my shoes."He smiled.

"Who do you think told them to do it?"

"I should have know." He threw his hands up.

She looked at the clock on his desk. "I've really got to go now,"she sighed. She bent down and kissed him. He tried to keep her there a second longer by putting his hand on the back of her neck, but she still drew away.

She shook her head. "Try no to look so sad huh." She ruffled his hair. "I'll be back,"she said turning and beginning to leave. 

"Be careful,"he called just before she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kind of making myself sad at this point...

He had been fine the entire time she was gone. He'd kept busy and didn't think about it. And in reality he knew she could handle anything, she was that good, but there was that little part of him that worried. What if something went wrong? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. screwed up somewhere? What if she got hurt? What if, what if, what if. So, he tried his best to not think about it and was decently okay until he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say, "Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson has directed me to tell you that Agent Romanov has been injured and would like to see you in S.H.I.EL.D.'s infirmary."

Pepper had been with him at the time and had quickly said she'd drive him there. He had grabbed Clint, who was just coming in, as they rushed out. 

 

Now, all three of them sat in a tiny waiting room waiting for something to happen. They hadn't seen Couslon or Natasha yet and they hadn't heard a word of what happened or what was happening.

Bruce took deep breaths with his eyes closed, his fingers tapping wildly on his knees, and the what ifs where getting louder in his mind. What if she died seemed the loudest. He feared what would happen if his 'what ifs' turned out to be true. Would the 'Other Guy' come out?

Pepper placed a hand over his own nervous ones. "She'll be fine,"she said firmly, as if she knew for certain.

Clint was actually walking around the small space pacing. "She'll be fine,"she repeated, this time in his direction.

He paused only momentarily, giving a stiff nod.

 

It was only five minutes after that that Coulson came in. He looked at all three of them. Pepper biting her nails, Clint pacing, and Bruce doing deep breaths. "Well?"Bruce asked when he didn't speak.

"We weren't sure for a little while, but she's fine now."

He thought he felt a little more relieved, but he wanted to see her. Judge for himself that was okay. "Can we see her?"He asked, doubting the answer would be yes.

"They said for a few minutes, yes."

He was on his feet already, Clint and Pepper beside him.

It was much more hospital like than he was used to. Pepper gasped walking into the room, neither he nor Clint said anything. They'd both seen worse. She was hooked up to an IV, bruised and bloody, but her heart beat was steady. The little beeps from the heart monitor making him feel a little steadier and he breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her heavy lidded, green eyes.

"Hey,"she said, her voice hoarse. All three of them seemed to freeze a foot or so from her bed. All three of them accessing the damage. Coulson had told them before entering that they had been unprepared for something unexpected and Natasha had ended up taking a hit for someone else. The bleeding had been the biggest problem, but something had nicked her pancreas. But that was perfectly fine now, he had reassured them. He hadn't given them any other information on what had happened.

She rolled her eyes. "Is anybody going to say something?"

Clint was the first to speak. "Yeah, what the hell happened?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you." She closed her eyes again. Clint gave a small puff of frustration.

"How do you feel?"Bruce ventured walking closer, beggining to get his wits together again. There were no charts to look at so he just looked her over. Looking at the hasty stitches that were put in her skin, the dried blood under her fingernails, her bloody lip, her bruised jaw. Nothing she hadn't been through before, he reminded himself.

"I've felt worse,"she answered. "And could you stop looking at me like that? I'm fine, Dr. Banner."

"Bruce,"he reminded her absently.

"You're acting like a doctor though,"she shot back. He shrugged, unable to deny it.

"Do you know when you'll be out of here?"Pepper asked stepping forward and setting a hand on her arm.

"They told me I had to stay here at least another day, after that I could go home, but I have to stay in bed for a week."Bruce nodded having already guessed this.

 

Coulson knocked on the door lightly before sticking his head in. "Time's up guys."

"Could I just have one minute alone with Bruce?"Natasha asked.

"Fine,"he answered, taking Pepper and Clint with him though.

"Feel better,"Pepper added before exiting.

 

When the door shut Bruce stood awkwardly beside the bed. "You okay?"She asked.

He laughed. "Says the bloody woman in the hospital bed."

She gave a pointed look. "Bruce."

"I'm fine,"he said, shaking his head. "The Green Guy's staying put,"he added.

She rolled her eyes. "I asked about you, Bruce. Not the Other Guy."

"I'm still fine."He paused. "You weren't careful,"he added.

"Sorry,"she apologized.

He pressed kiss to her forehead before leaving. "I'll see you later,"he promised.

She gave a small nod, her eyes falling closed again.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone had been informed by the time Clint, Pepper, and Bruce got back to the Tower and everyone was waiting for them. "She's fine,"Clint announced as they entered. Everyone seemed a little less tense after that.

Tony was the only one to approach him as he sat down. "Really, is she alright?"He asked. 

He nodded. "She will be, yeah. A little banged up right now, but she'll be fine." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that too. 

Tony nodded. "Are you alright?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine,"Tony said. "You sound agitated."

"I'm fine,"he said again.

Tony nodded, dropping the subject of his agitated-ness. "When is she getting out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Infirmary?"

"Tomorrow,"he answered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

Pepper was actual the only one who was drinking. She only drank two glasses of wine though. She sat with her feet propped up in Tony's lap. Tony had already fallen asleep, no doubt the first time he's slept in a couple of days. Clint had gone off somewhere, he hadn't mentioned where. Thor had said he wanted to go check up on Jane, so he had left. Steve, had also gone to sleep, before he himself had fallen asleep Tony had poked fun at him saying "I guess the old man needs his naps".

That just left Pepper and Bruce to sit together, mostly in silence, as they waited. Bruce wasn't entirely sure what they were waiting for, but it felt like waiting.

Finally, Pepper spoke. "I can't stop worrying."

He looked up. "Me either,"he admitted. "I know she's fine, but,.."he trailed off.

Pepper looked at Tony sadly. "I always worry though. Guess that comes with dating a superhero though."She tried to smile.

"Probably,"he nodded, agreeing. It would always be this way, always a reason to worry one way or the other. "I just wish I had gotten to stay,"he said. "I would have felt maybe a tiny less agitated, as Tony phrased it."

"She'll be here tomorrow,"Pepper said quietly. He nodded. "You should get some sleep,"she added.

"You should too,"he told her standing up and leaving.

 

He didn't actually get any sleep that night, he just worked until it was daylight again. He wouldn't say it was very good work, but he kept busy. When seven am rolled around he went down to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for those who were still in the Tower and was a tad bit annoyed when he got finished and Thor showed up again. Turning back to the stove he cooked five more eggs and three more large pancakes.

He presented the plate to Thor, who grinned taking it. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"You're welcome, and call me Bruce. I mean, you've seen me naked, I think we're on a first name basis." He joked refereed to all the times he had shrunk back down after hulking out.

Thor laughed before taking another bite of egg, "Bruce it is then,"he agreed.

"You'd be on a first name basis with quite a few people, if you continue to use that rule,"Tony said over his cup of coffee.

He smiled. "Shut up and drink your coffee." Tony just laughed.

When Clint drained his coffee, he stood up saying. "I'm going to grab Natasha and then we'll be back."

No one said anything to this, they all just watched him leave. There wasn't much to do after everyone had eaten all their breakfast so they just waited again. 

 

"I'm fine, Clint,"she hissed pulling her arm away. She had already gotten dressed and was waiting for him.

He threw his hands up giving up. "You ever going to tell me what happened?"He said back, a bite in his tone.

"It was either this or someone dying,"she said.

"We both know that doesn't really answer my question,"he told her opening the car door for her.

"Well, that's all you're getting right now." She closed the door herself and waited for him to get in on the other side to drive.

There was very little chatter as they rode back. "Who's here?"She asked as Clint parked.

"Me, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Steve, and I think Sam Wilson was suppose to stop by."

"That's nice of him,"she said quietly.

He hmmed in agreement.

She sighed. "You know I can't tell you things sometimes and I know you can't tell me things sometimes." She touched his arm lightly to make sure he was paying attention to what she was saying. "Are we good?"She asked.

"We're good,"he sighed. "Just be more careful next time,"he said.

 

No one moved as Natasha walked in, only slightly less graceful and weightless than normal. Thor spoke first, "I'm glad to see that you are well, Lady Natasha."

She smiled. "Thanks, Thor." She sat down next to Bruce, her hand lacing with his thoughtlessly as she looked at the others. "What sort of trouble have you guys gotten into since I've been gone?"She asked as Clint took a seat on the floor by Pepper's legs.

"Very surprisingly nothing. Just you and your making everyone worry."

"Aw, Tony Stark does have a heart,"she smiled. Bruce laughed.

"Don't tell anyone." He pointed at her with a screwdriver. He had been tinkering with something all morning, but no one, not even Tony, seemed to know what it was.

"I wouldn't dare." She looked at Bruce. "How bad did I worry you?"She asked softly.

"A lot,"he told her truthfully.

Her fingers twitched in his hand. "Well, I didn't see you on the news so I guess you managed."

"We managed,"he said. "Another day and this place would have fallen apart."

She laughed. "Not with Pepper around,"she nodded toward the other red head. "She's what really keeps this place running.

"I have to agree with that one,"Tony said leaning over to kiss the deeply blushing Pepper.

 

It was then that Steve and Sam walked in. "Hey, Nat,"Sam greeted her, giving a light pat on her shoulder over the back of the couch. "Heard you got banged up."

She turned, covering up her wince with a smile Bruce noticed. "You been keeping the fossil in trouble?"She asked.

Sam huffed. "What are you talking about? He gets me in trouble and if I remember it correctly, you're the ones that showed up on my doorstep."

"Fair enough,"she replied. "Might as well sit down,"she jerked her chin in the direction to the open spot beside Pepper. "Or maybe you should let Steve sit, our senior citizen must be tired by now."


End file.
